As telecommunications demand increases, network operators have begun planning for 100 Gb/s dense wavelength division multiplexed (DWDM) optical systems. Unfortunately, the performance of optical systems operating at these data rates may be degraded by intrachannel and interchannel fiber nonlinearities, polarization mode dispersion (PMD) and chromatic dispersion.
In order to address these and other infirmities associated with high performance optical systems, advanced techniques and devices for the modulation, detection, coding and signal processing are being pursued.